Solid state on-delay timers have been known heretofore. For example, R. P. Schuchmann et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,948, dated June 4, 1974, assigned to the assignee of this invention, shows a universal on-delay timer employing discrete solid state elements individually mounted and connected in the circuit. While these prior on-delay timers have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.